Powers and Pacifiers
by Meghan1998
Summary: A giggle and some shuffling came from the hidden side of the bed. Creeping around, Alex yanked the duvet away to reveal something shocking. Looking up at here were two pairs of wide eyes, a shocking blue that seemed more curious than anything, and a big watery green pair that looked up at Alex with barely concealed fear.
1. Chapter 1

Powers and Pacifiers

Chapter One

Alex yanked her phone out of the back pocket of her DEO issued black pants, taking a quick glance at the caller ID before answering.

"Kara? Where are you?"

The only sound that Alex heard in response were some giggles, and then some whimpering in the background. She pulled the phone away from her ear to double check the name on the screen before placing it back.

"Kara?"

The giggling and ceased; replaced by the dial tone. Alex shoved her phone back in her pocket and started toward the door.

"Al? What's wrong?" Maggie called, following her fiancée out the door.

"I don't know, but I think something is wrong with Kara."

…

The hulking, black DEO vehicle pulled up to Kara's apartment, Alex threw open the driver's side door and started toward the stairs, Maggie a step behind. They took the stairs two at a time, Alex rushing to get to her sister as soon as possible. When she made it to the door, she stopped, fingers inches away from the doorknob.

Maggie stepped behind her.

"Come on," she said, stepping around Alex and pushing open the door to Kara's apartment.

The two creeped into the open area of the kitchen, both on edge as they looked around the area. A soft thud came from around the corner; followed by a whimper.

The two rushed towards Kara's room, unsure of what they would find.

The first thing Alex noticed when she turned the corner is that Kara's bed, which was normally neatly made each morning, was rumpled. There were pillows thrown onto the floor and blankets bundled into a heap on the bed, a corner of Kara's duvet hung off the mattress, disappearing behind to the other side of the bed.

"Kara?" Alex asked.

A giggle and some shuffling came from the hidden side of the bed.

Creeping around, Alex yanked the duvet away to reveal something shocking.

Looking up at here were two pairs of wide eyes, a shocking blue that seemed more curious than anything, and a big watery green pair that looked up at Alex with barely concealed fear.

"Mags? You gotta come see this."

Maggie rushed the few steps to meet Alex at the end of Kara's bed, peering over her shoulders to look at the two toddlers wrapped up in Kara's bed sheets.

The closer girl, the one with shocking blue eyes, looked up at Maggie as she approached. Her blonde curls were a mess, ruffled from the static of her rolling around in the linens, and her body was covered by an adult sized t-shirt with the letters MIT blazoned across the front.

Slightly behind her, a very pale, very small little girl sat, her green eyes barely holding in tears, and her raven locks were plastered to her pale forehead. She wore a rumpled sweater that Alex knew for a fact came from Kara's closet.

The two little girls blinked at the women, unsure of what to do.

Without thinking, Alex scooped up the black haired tot, placing her on her hip and bouncing her up and down, shushing her and reassuring her that everything would be okay. Maggie looked at the little blonde girl for a moment before, slightly stiffly, copying Alex's actions with the little girl. She was thankful that the child was nowhere near tears at this point.

"What's your name?" Maggie asked the little girl in a hushed tone.

"Kara," the child had a very slight lisp.

Maggie wasn't sure what to do. The child, with the same name as her soon to be sister in law, bore a very large resemblance to the woman who occupied the apartment. Looking between Kara and the little girl on Alex's hip, she deduced that this was most likely Alex's little sister. And if she had to bet, the toddler with Alex was none other than Lena Luthor.

"How old are you, Kara?"

"I'm four!" the little girl, Kara, cheered, throwing up four tiny fingers in Maggie's face.

Maggie stole another look at Alex and the other toddler, noticing that Alex had, for the moment, calmed the child, although she still let out a hitching breath as she stuck a thumb in her mouth. Alex made her way back to Maggie, a concerned look across her face.

…

On the other side of the room, Alex was bouncing the little girl in her arms, shushing her quietly and whispering consoling words. As the child calmed, Alex tried to get what she could from the girl.

"Can you tell me your name?" Alex bounced her on her hip.

"Lena," the child has a slight Irish accent to her word as she whimpered out the answer.

Alex pushed down her shock, wanting to get something else from the girl, Lena, before she could allow herself to freak out.

"And how old are you, sweetie?"  
Lena chose to answer by lifting three fingers up with her left hand and stuffing her right thumb into her mouth, effectively ending her side of the conversation.

Alex made her way back to Maggie, Lena calming slightly in her arms as she sucked on her thumb.

"What do we do with them?"

Maggie looked at the little girl on her hip, who was currently too occupied playing with her necklace than to be paying attention to the conversation, and then looked to the other child in Alex's arms, thumb in her mouth and her little nose sniffling.

"Should we take them to the DEO? Check them out before we decide where we should take them?"

Alex nodded, looking at Lena's tear stained face. The little girl looked like she was falling asleep, her eyelids drooping and her head leaning, as though she wanted to place it on Alex's shoulder, but unsure if she was allowed. Alex made the decision easier, placing a gentle hand on the back of Lena's head and guiding her down to her shoulder, running her hand down the child's back in what she hoped was a motion that would sooth the distraught girl into sleep.

When she looked up at Maggie again, the blonde girl was wide away, looking between Maggie and Alex and Lena with wide, curious blue eyes.

"Let's go then."

The pair made their way toward the door, Alex scooped up a fleecy pink blanket from the couch and threw it around Lena, hoping to give the little girl a little more comfort, before snapping up a worn quilt from the opposite end, tossing it to Maggie. They made sure to lock the door on their way out, and then made their way down the stairs. When they reached the DEO vehicle, Alex realised.

"We don't have car seats."

Maggie stood for a moment before handing Kara over to Alex, pulling open the back door to the SUV and stepping around to the driver's side.

"It's not far," she said as she walked. "You sit in the back with them, and I'll drive."

Alex deliberated for a moment before climbing into the vehicle and situating herself in the backseat of the car, balancing the sleeping toddler on one leg and the nervous, curious blonde on the other leg.

…

When the two marched through the doors of the DEO, they were greeted by J'onn, who Alex had called on route to make sure he was caught up on the situation.

Lena was now awake, looking around at the bustling command center of the DEO, nervous eyes flickering from one group of agents to the next, her thumb still planted firmly in her mouth. Alex was beginning to worry about it, but decided it wasn't a pressing issue at the moment.

The group headed straight to the med bay where they were greeted by doctors and other agents. J'onn dismissed the occupants, waiting for the team to leave the room before turning to the two women in front of him.

"What do we know for sure?" he asked.

"All we know is that we found them in Kara's apartment. We asked them their names, and so, from what we can gather, this is Kara and Lena. I don't have any leads as to how they ended up like this, or who would want to do this to them," Alex explained, her voice strong as she delivered her report to the director.

"Get them checked, and we should get some samples so that we can run some tests. I want to know how they ended up like this, and I want to know who did it and why."

"Of course," Alex nodded.

"And Alex? I think it would be best if they stayed with you two. They seem comfortable enough with you," J'onn nodded at Kara, who was snuggled into the quilt Alex brought, leaning into Maggie.

Alex nodded, bouncing Lena higher up onto her hip.

With that, J'onn turned and left the room. Alex turned and went to place Lena down on the examination table. The little girl looked like she wanted to complain, but held silent as she watched Alex hustle around the room, gathering supplies before coming back to the little girl. Before she began her examination on Lena, she looked at Maggie and told her to place her down on another table, slightly off to the side. Alex flipped a switch and the table, and Kara, were bathed in a red light. Maggie turned to look at Alex.

"Red sun lamps. If we have to draw blood, I'm not using a Kryptonite needle."

Maggie nodded and watched as Alex went through the motions of examining Lena. Checking her pulse, looking into her eyes, and listening to her breath. Finally, Alex ushered Maggie over and asked her to distract the little girl.

"I'll be really quick," Alex promised.

Maggie made a couple faces, trying to get the worried little girl to laugh before Alex announced that she was done. Quickly she followed the same procedure with Kara, the blonde toddler was squirming much more than Lena had, but soon enough everything was finished, and Alex fished out two Halloween sized chocolate bars from a locked drawer in one of the desks. Handing one to each of the children, she handed one to each of the children, with a wink and a finger to her lips to show them that it was a secret.

Kara tore into hers quickly, and Maggie feared for a moment that the girl would choke as she took a big bite of the bar. Lena, on the other hand, was tentative with the treat. She held it in her hand, her other thumb still firmly planted in her mouth. Alex smiled at the little girl.

"You want to try yours?" she asked.

Lena looked at her for a moment before reaching her hand out to Alex in a silent question for her to open it. Alex quickly unwrapped the treat.

"You have to take your thumb out if you want to try it," Alex laughed lightly, tapping the little girl's first.

Lena weighed her options, looking over at Kara's happy, if not chocolate covered, face, before slowly withdrawing her thumb from her mouth and taking the candy from Alex. She took a small bite, unsure of herself, before smiling and stuffing more of the treat in her mouth. Alex chuckled at the little girl's bright expression.

…

J'onn returned to the med bay and dismissed the group, telling them to spend the night in Alex and Maggie's apartment as there were agents searching Kara's apartment for evidence. Before the group exited out into the parking garage, J'onn handed Alex a black card, telling her that it was for any expenses needed for the children.

He gave the little girls a smile before Alex and Maggie bid him goodnight and went on their way out to the garage.

"We should stop and pick up some essentials," Maggie suggested.

"'M hungry," Kara whined from Maggie's arms.

Alex laughed to herself as they made their way to the car.

"Maybe some dinner too."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2!

I am wondering if there are any other characters that you guys want to see in the story! Please let me know in the comments!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Two

The shopping trip turned out to be a bit of a disaster. Alex and Maggie carted the two girls around the store, Kara pouting in the seat of the store cart, loudly voicing her hunger to her guardians as they paced through the aisles, and Lena clinging to the collar of Alex's shirt, thumb firmly in her mouth and she took in all of the hustle and bustle from the other shoppers around the store.

Alex made the decision to start in the food section. Maggie snatched up a box of crackers and quickly pulled out one of the individual packages, tearing it open and handing it to Kara. She offered on to Lena as well, but the girl shook her head no and clung tighter to Alex.

They made quick work of picking up some more healthy snacks for the girls before heading to the back of the shop to pick out some clothes and shoes.

Kara was easily appeased, now sitting in the cart enjoying her crackers, she was much more helpful in choosing some t-shirts and sweaters, mostly all of them covered in kittens and puppies. Maggie threw in some jeans and sweat pants, and Alex tossed some socks into the cart along with the rest of Kara's choices. Maggie, unable to resist, tossed in a Supergirl onesie with another pair of warm pajamas.

Lena on the other hand was a little harder to get a response out of. Alex had tossed in some socks for the little girl already, and some regular blue jeans and plain coloured leggings, but Lena was unlikely to answer when Alex or Maggie help up some of the cutesy, pink and sparkly tops that Kara had gravitated toward.

"Okay Little Miss, you have to give me something," Alex reasoned with the girl. "Which ones do you want to wear?"

Lena looked around at the array of pink and glitter of the girl's section, analysing her choices before pointing toward a section of the area.

"Okay," Alex agreed, taking the child over to where she wanted to go.

When they made it to the wall, Alex laughed lightly to herself. The smaller section of the girl's clothing was filled with baby blues and light purples, with some red thrown in. The shirts held little drawings on them, but not the baby animals that Kara had chosen. The shirts and sweaters than Lena had discovered were covered in purple and blue dinosaur drawings, as well as some spaceships, and one soft red sweater with a deer on the front, some glittery snowflakes surrounding it.

"These ones," Lena said, her accent lisping her words around her thumb. Alex observed her for a moment, thinking that she would need to pick out some pacifiers along with all of the other supplies they still needed.

"Good choices, Little Miss," Alex smiled.

Alex grabbed up Lena's clothing choices, and snatched up a pair of fleecy pink pajamas covered in ladybugs as well as a onesie with a hood to make the little girl look like a little green dinosaur, struggling to hold on to all of the coat hangers, as well as the toddler. Lena watched Alex from her perch before grabbing at the deer sweater with her free hand, holding onto it herself.

"Thanks for the help," Alex laughed. Lena smiled slightly around her thumb.

The pair made their way back to Maggie and Kara, Alex smiled at Maggie as she tossed the pile of Lena's choices on top of Kara's clothes.

"Find some things to your liking?" Maggie asked Lena.

The little girl smiled and held up her red sweater to show Maggie.

"What's that?"

"Deer," Lena answered, lisping around her thumb.

"That's fun," Maggie smiled at the girl. "Do you want to put it in the cart?"

Lena shook her head, pulling the sweater up to her face, running the soft fabric across her cheek.

"Okay," Maggie said, changing the subject. "What else do we need?"

Alex took a quick inventory of what was in the cart before deciding, "shoes, car seats and some toys."

Maggie nodded, grabbing hold of the handle and pushing their quickly filling cart toward another section of the store. While Lena was distracted by the shoppers, Alex snuck the red sweater from her hands, placing it in the cart along with the rest of the clothing and snacks. On the way to the car seats, Alex made a quick stop in the baby section and snatched up a 3 pack of blue and green pacifiers, dropping them into the cart while Maggie gave her a questioning look.

"I'll tell you later," Alex said in passing.

They quickly picked out two car seats, the same model, one was pink and the other baby blue, before Maggie pushed the cart toward the shoe section.

Alex browsed up and down, point out shoes to Lena and Kara before they each had two pairs of shoes chosen. Maggie deposited Kara on the bench, telling her to sit still while she made sure the girl's choices fit her feet. Kara giggled as Maggie tickled the bottoms of her toes in between the sneakers and a little pair of pink rain boots. With both pairs of shoes fitting nicely on the child's feet, Maggie tossed both of the choices onto the growing pile in the cart.

Alex struggled a bit more with Lena. The girl didn't want to be put down, instead wanting to cling to the collar of Alex's shirt and stay perched on the woman's hip.

"Come on Little Miss, just for a minute and then I'll pick you up again," Alex bribed.

Lena eventually relented, letting Alex place her on the bench, her brows furrowed in a miniature version of a frown while Alex made sure a little pair of baby blue Converse and some purple flowered rain boots fit on the little girl's feet. Finding that they fit, she tossed them in the cart and scooped up the little girl again. Lena settled on Alex's hip happily, enjoying the view from her vantage point as they made it to the toys section, their last stop.

The toys section in the store was huge, the girls' eyes going wide as they took in all the bright colours, different textures and boxes and characters adorning the shelves. Kara's eyes gravitated toward the aggressively pink boxes of dolls and doll accessories lining the back wall while Lena looked longingly toward the baskets of teddy bears and stuffed animals.

"Divide and conquer?" Maggie asked, her eyes going from the children to her fiancée.

Alex nodded and they went their separate ways, Maggie steering the cart to the dolls, and Alex marching over to the baskets and shelves of teddy bears.

Kara was sitting on Maggie's hip, demanding to be released from the child's seat of the cart, in order to get a closer look at all the Barbie dolls in front of her. She was looking at all of the different dolls, trying to decide between a Barbie with a puppy toy included, or a stuffed puppy with a remote control.

"You know, we can get both," Maggie told the little girl.

Kara turned to look at Maggie with wide eyes, "Really?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

Maggie snatched up one of the boxes with the Barbie, as well as one of the remote control dogs before tossing them in the cart. Then the two made their way over to see how Alex and Lena were faring with the teddy bears.

With Alex and Lena, the little girl, who was reaching out to touch every single stuffed animal on the shelves, were seemingly enjoying themselves. Lena seemed to like the different textures, especially the extremely soft brown bears, some of which were almost the same size as the little girl, and a pile of little giraffes. Lena seemed torn, green eyes looking between the two piles of stuffed animals.

"You know, we can bring more than one home," Alex whispered in Lena's ear.

The little girl's head whipped around to look at Alex, eyes wide at the possibility of having more than one toy to bring home and call hers.

"Which ones do you want?" Alex asked.

"A bear… And a giraffe!" Lena giggled around her thumb.

"You pick out which ones," Alex laughed, walking closer to the shelves so that Lena can snatch up a bear and a giraffe after careful consideration and brushing her little fingers over each and every one, searching for the softest fabrics in the piles.

Alex turned and found Maggie watching with a smile on her face. Lena held tightly to the bear with her arm to her chest, the giraffe's neck dangling from her hand as she struggled to hold on to both.

"Why don't you put on in the cart, Little Miss?" Alex laughed.

Lena thought about it for a moment before reaching out and placing the giraffe into the cart on top of the piles of clothes and the box containing the puppy toy Kara had picked out. She looked up at Maggie and smiled around the thumb in her mouth.

"Are we ready to go?" Maggie asked.

"I'm just going to grab some crayons and markers on our way out," Alex commented and the pair made their way to the front of the store.

Alex made a quick stop to pick up some boxes of crayons and markers, as well as some child appropriate books to read to the little girls later on. They check out was a quick and simple process, the teenager quickly scanning everything, and even going as far as to offer his help in carrying everything out to the car and set up the car seats.

"Thank you, but I think we've got it," Maggie smiled, dropping the last bag into the cart with a smiley Kara.

Alex was trying to convince Lena to sit in the cart beside Kara for a couple of minutes while the two get the brand new car seats settled in the car. Lena was pouty, but accepted being placed in the cart. Kara was quick to strike up a conversation with the younger girl, quickly chattering about the puppy toy that she had picked out, and how excited she was to be able to play with it. Lena looked around her, searching for the brown bear that Alex had wrestled from the child's grasp in order to get the price tag scanned. She could see it poking out of one of the closer bags and made a reach for it. She almost toppled out of the child seat in her attempt for the bear, but Maggie was quick to grab her and straighten her out.

Lena whined, reaching for the bear with her free hand.

Maggie easily grabbed the bear and placed it in Lena's reaching hand. Lena smiled shyly at Maggie around her thumb and hugged the bear tightly to her chest.

"Okay," Alex announced, "We are ready to go."

"You guys ready to go home?" Maggie smiled down at the toddlers.

Kara cheered and nodded, but Lena looked skeptical, green eyes watching Maggie over the head of the bear in her lap, unsure what the woman meant by 'home'.

"We're going back to mine and Alex's apartment Little Miss," Maggie explained to the skeptical little girl.

Lena's face visibly relaxed as Maggie explained this, her crinkled brows relaxing back into an un-furrowed expression. Maggie smiled and hauled Kara out of the seat first, walking her around to the driver's side of the car to strap Kara into the pink car seat. Alex took Lena under her arms and spun her around to the car, dropping her into the blue seat with a laugh. She buckled Lena in easily, tickling the child every so often as she fiddled with the many straps attached to the car seat.

When Lena was buckled in, Maggie had started hauling bags into the trunk of the large SUV, and Alex snatched a small package from one of the bags.

"I have something for you, Little Miss," Alex said, ripping open the cardboard and plastic to pull out a green and purple pacifier from the package.

Lena watched with rapt attention as Alex tried to hand it to her.

"It's going to replace this," Alex smiled, easing the little girl's thumb from her mouth and placing the plastic into her mouth instead.

Lena's face scrunched for a second as she adjusted to the plastic pacifier until she relaxed, realising she now had two free hands and the soothing sensation that was brought to her with her thumb.

"Better?" Alex asked.

Lena hummed in agreeance. Alex and Maggie, now finished with packing everything into the back of the SUV, climbed into the front seats of the car and buckled their seats.

"Let's head home," Alex smiled in the rear view mirror at the children who were chattering on in the back seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By the time Alex pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex, the two little girls in the back seat were almost asleep. Maggie had been trying to get them to have a conversation, asking them what they wanted to do tonight and other menial questions just to keep them awake, but it was becoming harder and harder to engage the children, as their eyes grew heavy and their heads started to loll to the sides of their car seats.

"We have to keep them awake long enough to feed them," Maggie commented.

Alex turned and looked at too tired little faces. They were still dressed in t-shirts as dresses, and their eyes were blinking slowly, staying closed longer and longer each time. She smiled to herself.

"Yeah, they do need to eat an actual meal."

"Well, let's get all of the stuff upstairs and then we can order a pizza or something. Kids like pizza, right?" Maggie asked.

"Pizza is definitely a kid friendly food. Although, we might need to give them a bath afterwards, because sauce gets messy," Alex mentioned, climbing out of the driver's seat and pulling open the door to Kara's side of the backseat.

She made quick work of unbuckling the limp child from her seat, slinging her up onto her hip and turning to shut the door with her foot. Maggie followed a similar pattern with Lena, trying to juggle the toddler, the big stuffed bear and making sure Lena didn't drop the pacifier out of her mouth and onto the asphalt. Alex locked the vehicle after hearing Maggie slam the door and the two made their way up the stairs.

"One of us is going to have to make trips," Alex commented as the two climbed into the elevator in the building. She turned and looked at Maggie.

"Danvers, I bet you I can get all of that stuff up into the apartment with one trip," Maggie smirked.

"You're on," Alex laughed.

…

"How the hell did you manage that?" Alex was shocked, she was sat on the couch, two snuggly toddlers cuddled in her lap as her fiancée ambled through the door of the apartment with bags lining her arms. The TV played some cartoon channel in the background.

"Told you I could get everything up here in one trip," Maggie laughed, dropping all of the bags onto the floor of the kitchen. "Better start unloading, I'll call for a pizza."

Alex huffed a sign and shuffled the two little girls off of her lap, letting the two continue their TV time for a few moments as she started sorting through bags of snacks and clothes and toys. She sorted each of the sets of clothes into separate bags, leaving out a pair of pajamas for each child along with a pair of socks and a set of underwear. By the time she had finished going through the piles of clothes, Maggie had returned and they began sorting through the boxes of child friendly snacks and other things they had picked up from the store. The two worked as a team, quickly getting everything put into cupboards and made sure that the bags were all stored to be recycled.

Alex looked over to check on the two children sitting on the couch. They had started leaning into each other, limbs tangling together as they dozed like puppies. Kara had her arms slung around Lena, the younger child snuggled against Kara, pacifier hanging out of her mouth and her arms tightly wound around the soft brown bear.

"Should we change them now?" Maggie asked, looking at the pajamas laid out for the girls.

"I'm thinking we should wait for the pizza, it might get pretty messy, and I'd rather not have to change them twice," Alex commented.

Thankfully, the doorbell rang soon after, and Alex gratefully opened the door, paid the teenaged boy for the delivery, along with a tip, before dropping the cardboard box on the island counter and clapping her hands.

"Supper's ready," Alex announced.

The two girls on the couch perked up, looking over the back of the couch at the counters in the kitchen.

"Come on," Alex beckoned the two little girls over to the kitchen as she took the pizza box to the table.

The two little girls scrambled and tripped over each other trying to get to the table quickly. When they made it to the table, Kara scrambled up onto a chair, sitting up on her knees so she could see over the table top at Alex as she dished out pieces of cheese pizza onto plates. Lena on the other hand, was standing beside one of the chairs, her bear still in her hands and her eyes wide and she tried to figure out how to get up onto the chair, her legs shorter than Kara's.

"Here we go, Little Miss," Maggie smiled, scooping up the little girl by her armpits and depositing her on the seat of the chair. Lena's eyes were wide and surprised as her bare feet left the floor.

"Thank you," Lena lisped.

Alex passed out plates, putting Kara's plate in front of her, the pizza cut into smaller pieces. When she placed a second plate of cut up pizza in front of Lena, she crouched down and looked at the little girl, reaching out, but not touching, the pacifier in the toddler's mouth.

"Can I have this so you can eat?" Alex asked. "I'll put it right here so you can see it the whole time."

Alex pointed to the space beside Lena's plastic cup filled with water. Slowly, Lena pulled the pacifier out of her mouth, placing it in Alex's hand, getting baby slobber on her palm.

"Thank you," Alex grimaces, placing the soother on the table before wiping her palm down the side of her leggings.

As a second thought, she got Lena to move the large brown teddy bear into a chair all of his own beside the raven haired girl, so that she could avoid having to put the bear in the washing machine, lest he be covered in red sauce from the pizza.

With everything settled, everyone dug into their dinner. Lena was stretching up to see her plate on the table, eating the cut up pieces slowly, one bit at a time as if she was scared of getting dirty. Kara had dug into her dinner straight away, getting sauce and melted cheese all over her cheeks and hands, acting the complete opposite of the surprisingly pristine girl beside her. Alex had to laugh to herself, her little sister ate the same way whether she was an adult or a toddler.

When they were done, Lena relatively clean compared to Kara, a few splatters of sauce on her cheeks and hands, both nothing major. Kara on the other hand looked like she had just rolled around in a puddle of the stuff. She had pizza sauce all over her hands, and splattered up her cheeks. Some had, somehow, ended up in her hair and on her forehead. Both of them had sauce down the make shift dresses they were wearing.

"This is why I suggested we change them afterwards," Alex laughed as Maggie took in the disaster zone that was the two little girls.

As Maggie started cleaning the kitchen from their meal, Alex gathered up both of the messy toddlers and carried them to the bathroom, depositing them on the clean tile floor and telling them not to move. Alex brought in the two sets of pajamas for the girls before turning on the faucet in the bathtub and adding in some bubble bath. The two little faces were in awe as they watched the tub fill with bubbles.

Alex tried not to think too hard about the fact that it was her little sister and her sister's best friend that she was going to bathe, before taking off the ruined shirts and placing each little girl in the growing pile of bubbles. Kara was first to start giggling, splashing around lightly in the growing pool of water. She picked up a handful of the bubbles and placed them on Lena's head, giggling manically as she did it. Lena froze for a moment, looking at Alex as if to ask what she should do. When Alex smiled, holding back a laugh, the little girl started to giggle too, reaching up to take the bubbles off her head and throw them at Kara.

The two went back and forth for a little while, childish giggles filled the bathroom and echoed down the hall. Alex's shirt was becoming increasingly heavy with water until she eventually had to put a stop to the fun and games. While she did enjoy the carefree fun the two were having, the girls were covered in pizza sauce, and she needed to get it off of them before it started to stain.

"Okay guys," Alex announced, grabbing up the bottle of soap and a couple wash cloths.

"Awwww, Alex," Kara whined, not wanting to stop her fun with Lena.

"Give me ten minutes to get you guys clean and then we can do something else that's fun," Alex bargained, lathering one of the wash clothes and making towards Kara's face.

"Mo' bubbles?" Lena lisped, her Irish accent more pronounced in her younger state.

"No, no more bubbles," Alex laughed, maneuvering Kara's face as the older child tried to get away.

"What are we gonna do then?" Kara asked.

"Maybe we could put on some comfy pajamas and then we can watch a movie," Alex bargained, finally scrubbing off the last of the pizza sauce from her little sister.

She moved on to Lena, quickly scrubbing off the small portion of sauce that had made it onto her fair skin, scrubbing a little harder to make sure the pale three-year-old didn't stain herself red. When she was finished, she wrung out the cloths, hung them on the towel rack and pulled out the plug at the bottom of the tub.

"Okay, out we go," Alex smiled, scooping up the girls one by one in the big fluffy towels.

She quickly helped them dress in the fleecy new pajamas, Kara in her Supergirl onesie, and Lena dressed in her little green dinosaur onesie. Slipping some socks onto the little girls' feet, she sent them out with instructions to get Maggie. The apartment was quickly filled with the sound of the pitter patter of two sets of little feet, and then giggling and screeching as they found Maggie, most likely in the living room. Quickly gathering up the discarded towels and clothing, Alex tossed them into the laundry hamper and joined her girls in the living room.

"Movie, movie, movie!" Kara cheered, bouncing up and down on the couch.

Lena was much more subdued, sitting on the big couch cushions, her stuffed bear snug in her arms and her pacifier stuck into her mouth again. She looked up at Alex with big green eyes, waiting for her to sit on the couch so she could join the older woman.

"What movie should we watch?" Maggie asked, leading Kara over to the shelf of movies that were beside the television.

"Hmmm, dis one!" Kara cheered, hauling out a DVD case from the shelf.

Alex could barely hold in her laughter as she read the cover, _Lilo and Stitch_. She took a seat down on the couch and lifted Lena up onto her lap, letting the little girl snuggle into her comfortably.

"Okay," Maggie cheered, taking the case from the little girl and placing the disk into the DVD player.

Kara cheered and skipped over to the couch, jumping up into the cushions and leaning against Alex, taking Lena's hand in hers as she bounced, eagerly waiting for the movie to begin. Maggie smiled as she joined the other three on the couch and pushed play on the remote.

…

By the end of the movie both Lena and Kara were completely asleep, Kara snoring lightly as she leaned against Maggie and Lena was peaceful in Alex's lap.

"We should get them to bed," Alex whispered.

Maggie nodded, not wanting to wake the two sleeping toddlers. She lifted Kara off the couch and carried her down the hall to the spare bedroom in the apartment. Alex followed slightly behind with Lena in her arms. They placed the two into the large bed in the guest room, smiling at each other as they left the room, leaving the door open slightly.

"Hopefully we'll hear something tomorrow about what happened," Alex commented as the pair climbed into their own bed.

Maggie hummed and nodded, settling herself against Alex as she turned off the light. The two hoped they could get through the night with the two little girls down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thank you for the comments on the last chapter! This one is a fluffy, filler chapter, so please enjoy.

To respond to the comment on why Kara isn't speaking Kryptonian, honestly it kinda slipped my mind when I was writing the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Four

The next day came too early for Alex's liking. She was pulled out of her sleep by the feeling of someone watching her. Blinking her eyes open slowly, Alex came face to face with a pair of wide, bright blue eyes staring at her, extremely close to her face. She jolted awake, startling Maggie from her sleep as well.

"What-what's happening?" Maggie stuttered, looking around frantically.

"Kara!" Alex cried at the same time.

The little girl blinked owlishly at the couple, watching them try to regain their breath.

"Kara, what are you doing in here at," Maggie turned to look at the clock and sighed. "6 o'clock in the morning?"

"Hungry," Kara stated simply, as though that explained everything.

Alex sighed, tossing the covers off of her body and rising from the bed, taking Kara's hand and leading her toward the door.

"Let's get some breakfast then, huh Munchkin?"

Maggie groaned, throwing herself back against the pillows before following the sisters out of the room.

"Kara, where's Lena?" Maggie asked from behind the girl.

Kara turned her head, looking at Maggie for a moment before pointing at the bedroom that the couple had put the toddlers in the night before.

"Sleepin'," she shrugged.

Maggie and Alex locked eyes and Maggie turned into the room to check on the younger girl. Pushing the door open slowly and quietly, poking her head around the edge of the door to look into the dark room. There was a small lump on one side of the bed, Maggie couldn't even see the little girl's hair in between the pile of blankets and pillows. The only visible idea of the girl being there was the ear of the large bear, stuck slightly above the blankets. The lump was very still, not any visible movement that Maggie could pick up in the darkened room. She crept closer, moving around to the side of the bed that contained Lena, and tried to see under the blankets. Maggie took a hold of the corner of the blanket and moved it away from the girl's face, taking a look at the girl's peaceful face as she slept, fingers clutching the arm of the bear and the green pacifier hung loosely from her lips.

Maggie smiled, tucking the blanket around Lena's little shoulders and then stepping away from the bed, tip-toeing away into the hallway, pulling the door almost completely closed and then followed the voices of the two sisters into the kitchen.

She found Kara sitting at the table, high up on her knees so she can see over the table top, watching Alex pour milk into a bowl of cereal in front of the four-year-old. Alex was smiling, listening intently to the story that Kara was telling her about her dream from the night before, laughing along and nodding her head. Maggie smiled at the sisters, taking in the moment before going to the counter to start a pot of coffee.

The trio had an enjoyable breakfast at the table, Maggie cut up a bowl of fruit and placed it in the middle of the table, and Alex toasted bagels for them. Kara getting milk down the front of her pajamas when she tried to spoon a huge spoonful of Cheerios into her mouth at once. The little girl didn't seem fazed, continuing on in her mission to scarf down her cereal as quickly as possible as Alex moved around her, mopping up the milk with a dish cloth and trying her best to clean up the little girl's face. Maggie watched on, chuckling to herself.

Halfway through their meal, Maggie heard tiny, shuffling steps behind her and turned to find Lena, hair and pajamas ruffled from sleep and teddy bear hanging from her hand as she rubbed her eye with a small closed fist. The green pacifier was stuck in her mouth and she was slightly pouty.

"Good morning, Little Miss," Alex cooed at the little girl from her chair.

Lena shuffled over to Maggie, not saying a word as she lifted up her arms in a gesture to be picked up. Maggie smiled and lifted the girl up by her armpits, sitting her down in her lap. The raven haired toddler looked around at the table, watching Kara shovel cereal into her mouth at an alarming pace, and then her green eyes fell on the bowl of fruit on the table. Maggie watched her, and pulled the bowl closer to the tot in her lap.

"This needs to come out of you want fruit, Little Miss," Maggie informed her, tapping lightly on the pacifier in Lena's mouth.

Lena begrudgingly pulling the pacifier out of her mouth, depositing it on the place mat in front of her before reaching out to the bowl. Maggie laughed to herself.

"What do you want?" Maggie asked, tilting the bowl so that Lena could see what was in the bowl.

Without responding, Lena's little hand went into the bowl and came back with a large piece of banana, which the little girl unceremoniously stuffed into her mouth. Maggie was surprised, the behaviour of the toddler a complete opposite of the act that she had on last night.

"Someone's not a morning person," Alex laughed, watching the little girl try to chew her mouthful of banana, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

Finally swallowing her banana, Lena nodded in agreement with Alex's statement and stuck her hand back into the bowl and stuck a strawberry in her mouth. Alex watched her for another moment before standing and walking over to the counter, grabbing a plastic bowl and fork from the pile of new dishes that she had washed by the sink. She scooped a couple scoops from the bowl of fruit into the smaller purple bowl and handed that, and the matching plastic fork, in front of Lena.

"This might be a little easier," Alex laughed at the little girl.

Lena looked at her for a moment before taking the fork into her hand and sticking it into another strawberry. She gave Alex a small smile before putting the berry in her mouth.

Alex and Maggie continued a quiet conversation as the toddlers finished their breakfasts, discussing what they were going to do with the little girls for the rest of the day, considering the early morning. When Kara was done, she slid herself off the chair and marched over to Alex, tugging on the edge of her pajama shirt.

"What's up?" Alex asked, looking down at the child.

"I come up?" Kara asked, looking at Alex before her eyes slipped over to where Lena was munching on fruit in Maggie's lap.

"Sure Munchkin," Alex smiled, hoisting the little girl up and into her lap.

The four sat at the table a little longer, waiting for Lena to finish off her breakfast, before they get ready for the day. Alex and Maggie had decided it would be better to stay home for the way, waiting for some information from the DEO about the tests that were run on the toddlers the day before.

Planning to divide and conquer, Maggie and Alex split up. Maggie took Lena into the room that the two girls shared to pick out an outfit for the day, leaving the pacifier on the kitchen table for a few months, while Alex brought Kara into the bathroom to clean up and brush her teeth first.

In the bedroom, Maggie sat Lena on the bed before opening up the drawers in the cabinet, pulling out a little pair of black leggings and a couple different shirts. She placed the shirts in front of Lena, letting the child decide. Lena looked between the tops before deciding on the baby blue t-shirt with a cartoon long necked dinosaur on the front.

"Dis one," Lena pointed.

"Good choice," Maggie smiled.

She helped Lena get dressed, picking out some little white socks for the child as well, and then scooping her up and carrying her to the bathroom. They passed Alex and Kara in the hall, Kara was cleaner, but there was a spot of toothpaste on the front of her pajamas, and some water splotches where Alex had tried to clean the milk off of the little girl. When they made it into the bathroom, Maggie sat Lena on top of the counter, telling the little girl not to move as she prepped a toothbrush with some toddler safe toothpaste and handed it to the little girl.

"Make sure you brush all of them," Maggie tickled her sides a little before Lena put the toothbrush in her mouth, clumsily scrubbing it along her tiny white teeth.

…

When everyone was ready, Maggie and Alex taking turns getting record speed showers, they brought the girls into the living room, and pulled out some of the toys and books that they had purchased the night before.

Kara was shaking she was so excited as Maggie cut into the box of the robot puppy she had picked out, watching Maggie with wide eyes as she put batteries into the toy before handing the remote to the child and placing the fake dog on the ground, flipping the switch to turn it on.

Lena on the other hand was leaning toward the colouring books and crayons that Alex had placed on the coffee table. She struggled trying to open the box of crayons before Alex easily pulled open the tap and dumped all of the crayons onto the table. Lena flipped through the colouring book before deciding on a picture of a princess.

With both girls occupied, Alex took a moment to go into the bedroom and check her phone. It was late enough in the morning that people would be working at the DEO, especially with the news that National City's resident superhero and L-Corp's CEO were currently two feet tall.

There were no messages or missed calls on her phone, so she figured that she could give J'onn a call, just to check in. Quickly dialling the number for the director, she held the phone up to her ear, and let it ring. It ran a few times before someone on the other line picked up the phone.

"Alex," J'onn addressed the woman.

"J'onn, I just wanted to check on the tests."

"So far, we have nothing conclusive. We are still waiting on some more tests, but I am sending a team over to Kara's apartment later today to look through the scene," J'onn informed her.

That wasn't the answer Alex was looking for, but she figured it was better than nothing.

"When will the tests be back?" Alex asked.

"By the end of the day today. I should have something for you in a couple of hours."

"Thank you," Alex hung up the phone before sliding it into the pocket of her sweatshirt.

She went back into the living room to find it exactly how she had left it. Maggie and Kara were sitting on the floor, Maggie helping Kara control the barking toy puppy on the floor, Kara laughing hysterically while Maggie made the toy jump and bark. Lena was standing up at the coffee table, scribbling away at the colouring book. From where Alex was standing she could see that the picture, previously a black and white line drawing of a princess in a tower, was covered in rainbow scribbles from the crayons.

With Kara occupied and playing with Maggie, Alex decided to go sit with Lena. She took a seat on the floor beside the girl, Lena not even looking up from her colouring for a second to watch Alex.

"What are you colouring?" Alex asked.

"Princess," Lena chirped, intently focused on the purple crayon in her hand.

The two sat in silence for a couple minutes while Lena finished her picture. Without prompting, she starting flipping through the pages of the book, falling on a page with two pictures, each with a different princess.

"You colour?" Lena asked, thrusting out her hand, clutching a pink crayon, to Alex.

"Okay," Alex smiled, taking the crayon and joining the little girl.

The quartet played and enjoyed the rest of their morning, and before they knew it, it was lunch time, Kara piping up and asking for something to eat.

"Lunch time?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Kara grinned.

Alex and Maggie brought the girls to the table before they started on making lunch, boxed macaroni and cheese and some apple slices. It was a quick and kid friendly for lunch, and Kara was very excited, eagerly starting into her meal with her little plastic fork. Lena was much more delicate with it, taking small forkfuls of her macaroni and cheese in between bites of apple slices. After lunch, Alex quickly cleaned off Kara's face and she and Maggie set up the two toddlers in the spare room for a quick afternoon nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thank you for the comments on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one! I think the next chapter, I will introduce Winn to the girls, let me know what you think in the comments!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Five

Kara woke up from her afternoon nap with a refreshed energy. She looked over and found Lena still asleep. In Kara's mind that just wouldn't do, her friend, although a year younger than you and enjoying her nap, needed to be awake because Kara was awake. She leaned over to where the younger girl was sleeping, teddy bear clutched in her grip and pacifier stuck in her mouth. She was giggling to herself quietly before leaning down so that her face was inches in front of Lena's sleeping face.

"Lena," Kara whispered.

The three-year-old grumbled and scrunched up her nose.

"Lena," Kara tried again, a little louder.

This time Lena swatted lazily at Kara, trying to get her away. Kara giggled to herself as she moved around Lena's little hand and then got closer.

"Lena!" Kara giggled even louder.

Lena's green eyes shot open and she looked at Kara's smiling and laughing face mere inches in front of her own.

"No, s'eepin'," Lena grumbled, pulling her bear closer and closing her eyes again.

"But Lena, I wanna play," Kara whined.

"P'ay later. Time for s'eep," Lena mumbled around the pacifier, not opening her eyes.

"Pleeease," Kara begged, drawing out the word.

With that, Lena huffed, opening her eyes and sitting up, throwing her arms down against the bedding and looking at Kara with a sleepy expression on her face.

"Fine," she huffed around the green plastic.

Kara grinned, scurrying off the bed, grabbing Lena by the wrist and pulling her along with her. She hauled them out into the hall, Lena dragging her teddy along behind her, still not completely awake. She found Maggie and Alex in the kitchen, Maggie was nursing a cup of coffee at the counter and Alex was chopping up apples and strawberries, placing them in a bowl beside a plate of crackers and cheese pieces.

Hearing the footsteps coming down the hall, Maggie and Alex looked up to see the refreshed Kara and a pouty Lena trailing behind her.

"Good afternoon, did you guys have a good nap?" Alex asked, going back to finishing off the snacks that she was preparing.

Kara hummed in agreement, marching over to the counter to see what Alex was doing. Lena took a different approach, shuffling over to Maggie and lifting her arms up in a motion to be picked up. Maggie agreed without question, lifting the little girl up into her lap and letting her settle back into her chest.

"What's up Little Miss?" Maggie smiled.

"Kara waked me up," Lena grumbled, scrubbing at her eyes and pulling out the pacifier as she watched Alex lift the plate and bowl up onto the raised section of the island counter.

"Sleepin' time was over," Kara shrugged, not seeing the issue with waking the younger girl.

"Kara, that wasn't very nice," Alex scolded lightly, lifting the child into the seat beside Maggie's. "Lena was sleeping."

"Sorry," Kara muttered, settling on her knees on the chair.

Maggie handed Lena a strawberry for the girl to munch on while Kara took a handful of cheese and crackers, dropping them on the counter before pairing them together one by one. The girls ate in relative silence, Lena was still waking up, and Kara was very enraptured in pairing her cheese pieces and crackers together. Alex and Maggie sat with them, watching as the girls ate their snack and cleaning up the messes as they went along. When the pair were finished, and their little hands cleaned of crumbs and stains, Maggie brought up the idea of what to do with the two for the afternoon.

"Did you want to go to the park for the afternoon?" she asked.

Lena and Kara both perked up at that, and Maggie looked over their heads at Alex, judging her reaction. There was a small park down the street from their apartment, not super populated, but people around the neighbourhood enjoyed walking their dogs and taking their kids to the small playground on the grass. Maggie figured it was a good a place as any to let the two little ones run off their energy for the afternoon. Alex nodded her acceptance of the idea, her brain working a mile a minute trying to inventory all of the supplies they would need to bring to the park now that they were bringing two toddlers and not just going for a jog around the trails.

"Park?" Kara asked.

"Yup, we can go play on the playground, and in build sandcastles in the sandbox, and we can play games in the grass," Maggie smiled, listing off all of the activities that could occupy the girls for the afternoon.

Two sets of eyes lit up as Maggie told them about all of the fun things they could do, smiles growing on their faces.

"Let's get ready then," Alex announced, lifting Kara from her chair and depositing her on the floor.

Maggie hefted Lena up from her lap, moving her onto her hip as she made her way down the hall following Kara. It took less time to get the girls ready this time than it had that morning, with a quick wipe of their faces to get the rest of the fruit juice and cracker crumbs off their faces, and then strapping tiny sneakers onto little feet and packing up a bag of a couple toys, water bottles, snacks and a packet of hand wipes.

"Are we ready to go?" Alex asked from the door. Lena was standing beside her, a hand wrapped into the fabric of Alex's shirt and her other hand wrapped tightly around the neck of the smaller giraffe plush that she had chosen the day before, pacifier still planted in her mouth. Alex had put her foot down about bringing the large teddy bear with her to the park.

"Coming!" Maggie called from the hall. She was scurrying down the hall and Kara in tow.

The quartet marched out the door, Alex locked the door behind them and they made their way down the stairs to the parking lot of the building. It was much easier to strap the girls into their car seats this time. They could have walked to the park, Maggie and Alex did it whenever they went, but with the added baggage of two toddlers, they figured it would be easier to drive down the street instead of carrying them a couple blocks down the street.

The drive went well, and as soon as the car was parked on the side of the street, Alex opened the back doors and unbuckled the two little girls. Before letting Lena down onto the pavement, she tapped the pacifier.

"I'm going to hold on to this while you play," Alex said, lightly pulling the pacifier from the pale girl's mouth and put it into a plastic cup that she had thrown into the bag.

Lena relented, and then when Alex placed her on the ground, Kara took her hand and the two took off down the grass toward the large play structure in the middle of the park.

"Stay where we can see you!" Alex called, watching the two little girls laugh and toddle along the grass, their little feet rushing as fast as they could.

"You're such a mom," Maggie chuckled, taking her financée's hand and following the two little girls at a slower pace.

"What?"

"You're such a mom with them," Maggie repeated. "It's cute."

Alex smiled softly, not giving a verbal response. The comment made her think. What about their own kids one day? They hadn't really discussed it yet, only some passing comments made when watching sappy movies, or when they saw cute children walking down the street with their parents. Alex didn't dare start that conversation now, knowing they had much more important things to be dealing with.

The pair took a seat on the bench and watching their two temporary toddlers play around on the playset.

…

Kara and Lena made it to the play structure before Alex and Maggie had found a seat on a bench and they didn't even slow down, rushing up the little steps and clamouring around on the playset, giggling and laughing as they tossed around Lena's giraffe and chattered.

The pair started a game of tag, chasing each other around in the sand and all over the playset, laughing and running around.

There weren't many kids around the park today, the day wasn't super sunny, slightly overcast, but the weather wasn't putting a damper on the two little girls' fun, they spent most of the afternoon running around, chasing each other and taking turns on the slides and spending time on the swings with Alex and Maggie pushing them as they each squealed to go higher. By the time dinner time rolled around, the two were pleasantly worn out, letting Alex and Maggie carry them off the grass and back to the SUV. They strapped them into car seats and headed back down the street to the apartment parking lot.

The drive down the couple of blocks was silent except for the quiet radio in the background. The toddlers in the backseat were almost completely asleep and Alex and Maggie were completely worn out from their first full day of parenting two energetic and attention needing little girls.

"Should we have a quiet night?" Maggie asked, looking at Alex out of the corner of her eye.

"Definitely," Alex smiled. "Movie night and easy dinner?"

"Yes," Maggie smiled.

When they made it back to the apartment building, they each grabbed a little girl and carted them into the apartment, depositing them onto the couch where they fell into each other like puppies. Alex handed them sippy cups filled with juice and turned on the television to a colourful children's program. The two little girls were half asleep, but Alex figured that the colours and the music from the television would keep them away long enough to feed them dinner.

The older two got started on their easy dinner, Alex buttering slices of bread and unwrapping cheese slices for grilled cheese sandwiches and Maggie dug though the cupboards for a couple cans of tomato soup. Their easy dinner was filling enough for the adults and the children and it was simple enough that Alex could make it without running the risk of burning anything, which was what they were going for today.

It was finished quickly and Maggie dished up sandwiches and little bowls of soup onto four placemats at the table, and Alex went to gather the children for dinner. Kara and Lena followed along behind Alex to the table, the redhead lifting the two little ones up onto their chairs, and letting the two look at their dinner skeptically for a moment before Maggie prompted them to try it.

Kara looked a little concerned.

"You won't know if you like it or not if you don't try it," Maggie commented, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Alex cut Lena's sandwich into little pieces before handing her one of the smaller ones.

"It's really good if you dip it in the soup," Alex commented to the pair.

Lena's green eyes narrowed for a moment, before she picked up a square of sandwich and dipping it delicately into her little bowl of soup. Slowly, and dripping some soup onto the table, Lena put the little piece of sandwich into her mouth. Giving it a second, she then smiled at Alex, signalling that she had enjoyed it by repeating the action. Kara watched the entire act before copying the smaller girl, dipping a corner of her sandwich into the soup and then biting it. She chewed for a moment before smiling, following along with Lena's actions and repeating herself until half of her sandwich was gone.

After dinner, Alex cleaned up the mess in the kitchen while Maggie cleaned up the two little girls, cleaning off their hands and faces from the tomato soup stains before getting them changed into their pajamas and bringing them back into the living room and setting out a couple DVD cases on the coffee table.

"Which one would you guys like to watch?" Maggie asked.

Kara and Lena looked over the cases before they each pointed to a colourful case. _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Good choice," Maggie smiled.

She placed the DVD in the machine and pressed play on the remote as Alex joined the group on the couch. The quartet enjoyed the colourful cartoon, the two little girls slowly falling asleep on the couch against Maggie and Alex. When the movie finished, the couple tucked the two into the large bed in the spare bedroom.

"We're doing good, Danvers," Maggie whispered as the two leaned against the bedframe, watching the two little girls sleep peacefully.

"Hopefully we can figure this out soon," Alex hummed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! This one is pretty long and I hope you enjoy! Please leave me a review down below if there is anything you want to see the girls do!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Six

The next morning went as well as the first, Maggie and Alex got Kara and Lena up from bed, got them dressed, and then they all ate a quick breakfast of toast before brushing teeth and then being ushered out the door. Maggie opted to drive this time, reading the stress on her fiancée's face.

Alex had received a call from J'onn late the evening before, mentioning that the DEO needed them to come in the following morning to discuss some of the test results that they had found out from the blood tests on the two little girls. Alex was pretty nervous, an anxious lump settling in her gut as they got closer and closer to the DEO. She constantly kept an eye on the two girls in the back seat, both seemed to be in their own little worlds, playing with teddy bears and dolls, twin cups of dry Cheerios sitting in the cup holders of the car seats.

She was worried about the two of them, what if they never went back to normal? What if she and Maggie were stuck raising her sister and her sister's best friend? What would they tell Eliza if they were stuck as children?

The doubting thoughts ran through her head on a loop until they pulled into the parking garage of the DEO. As they went through the gate, Lena perked up and noticed where they were, judging by the way that the green eyed little girl tensed at the darkness. Lena's eyes darted around a mile a minute and the sucking on her green pacifier increased tenfold with her growing anxiety.

"Lena?" Alex asked, trying to draw the little girl out of her thoughts from her spot in the front seat.

The little girl whimpered, her grip on the teddy bear tightened and her eyes got even wider. Kara looked over at her friend, noticing the stress that the little girl was in. She reached her little hand across the seat and touched Lena's pale arm.

"Lena, okay?" Kara asked quietly, her head tilting slightly to the side, reminding Alex of a dog.

Lena's head shook back and forth, another whimper coming out from behind the pacifier.

"Lena, you're okay," Alex cooed from the front seat.

Maggie pulled into a parking space and turned off the ignition to the car, turning in her seat to look at the little girl in the back seat.

"What's wrong Little Miss?" Maggie asked.

"Scawy," Lena responded.

"Why is it scary?"

"Gettin' poked," Lena muttered, pulling her bear close to her chest and hiding her face in the bear's fuzzy brown furr.

Maggie smiled softly at her, reaching out and touching Lena's hand.

"You're not going to get poked this time," Maggie smiled. "Promise."

Lena still looked skeptical, watching Maggie with narrowed green eyes over the top of the bear's head.

"How about this," Alex bargained, looking at her watch and noticing that they were definitely going to be late for their meeting with J'onn. "We can go in, and nobody will poke you, and then when we are done, we can bake cookies and watch a movie."

Kara perked up at the bribe, her eyes shining at the prospect of treats. Lena, while still looking slightly nervous, nodded her head. Alex took this as a sign and quickly jumped out of the seat and unbuckled Lena from her car seat, seating her on her hip. Maggie grabbed up Kara and the couple made their way into the DEO to meet J'onn.

He was waiting at the front doors of the building, leaning up against a pillar watching the make shift family rush through the automatic doors to the lobby.

"Sorry we're late, we had a bit of an issue," Alex apologised, hefting Lena up higher on her hip. Lena hugged her bear, watching J'onn intently with her green eyes, not entirely sure of the man who had been around the last time she had been there.

J'onn nodded and the group followed him to the med bay, where doctors were already waiting for the two little girls to arrive. Maggie placed Kara down on one of the tables, and the 4-year-old was easily distracted by a bag of crackers and her doll, happily munching on her snack while the doctors worked around her, looking in her eyes for a moment and listening to the tiny Kryptonian's breathing. Lena on the other hand watched with wide green eyes from Alex's lap on the table, refusing to unravel her hand from the collar of Alex's shirt. The doctor told Lena each move she was going to make before she made it, but it didn't do much to ease the little girl's skepticism, until the doctors claimed they were finished and handed each girl a lollipop. Kara eagerly took a red one, shoving it at Maggie with a pleading look and a "please?". Maggie tore the plastic and handed the treat back to the girl, who happily placed it in her mouth with a happy little smile. Lena looked at all the colours for moment, contemplating her options before taking a green one and turning in Alex's lap to look at the redhead.

"Open it, pease?"

Alex chuckled, tearing open the plastic on the lollipop and handing it back to Lena.

"There you go Little Miss," Alex smiled as Lena stuck the treat in her mouth with a satisfying hum.

The group sat in the office a little while, waiting for the doctors to finish off gathering all of the test results from the days before. The girls were completely occupied, eating their treats and playing with the toys they had brought, but Alex's head was spinning, running in circles with all of the possibilities of what could go wrong with her sister and the young CEO. Her thoughts were cut short when the doors flew open again and J'onn and one of the doctors came into the room. They each pulled up chairs and sat opposite the women.

"So, here's what we know so far," J'onn started. "Basically, the girls were hit with some sort of ray, shrinking them down and pulling them back into the mindsets of their younger selves. We are still investigating leads on how to reverse engineer a cure for them. As of right now, we are still investigating who was behind it, but we believe that it had to do with Cadmus."

Alex nodded along, thinking that this could have been worse. They are thinking of a cure; they can fix this. It's going to be okay. Her sister is going to be fine. She looked over and saw that Kara was happily sitting with Maggie, playing with her doll, her mouth stained red from the dye in the candy she had finished off moments earlier.

"So, for the time being, just keep doing what you're doing, and we will continue on the schematics and plans for a way to get them back to normal," J'onn recommended.

"Thank you," Maggie answered, Alex still lost in her thoughts and hugging Lena close. The little girl didn't seem to mind, leaning into the affection and enjoying her treat in silence.

…

"Okay, what are we doing for the rest of the day?" Maggie asked, watching Kara toddle ahead of her into the control room of the DEO. Alex stood beside her, Lena on her hip with her wide eyes watching all of the screens and commotion going on in the room.

Alex furrowed her brow and looked at Lena.

"What do you want to do, Little Miss?" Alex asked.

"Cookies?" Lena asked, remembering their deal from before her appointment.

Alex laughed, "We'll bake cookies tonight. What else do you want to do?"

From one of the desk chairs, Winn swung around and looked at Alex and Maggie.

"Are we making plans?" he asked, perking up.

"Trying to figure out something to do to keep these two occupied for a couple of hours," Maggie asked.

"Well, I heard something about cookies, and I'm interested now," Winn smiled, waggling his eyebrows at the small Kara who had made her way over to the toys displayed on his desk. She laughed.

"We're baking cookies tonight, and yes you can come over. But you have to bring food," Alex bribed.

"Fine," Winn sighed.

"Kara," the little girl whipped her head around to look at Maggie. "what do you want to do this afternoon?"

The little girl looked skeptical, looking at the toys that Winn had on his desk, and then back at Lena and the two adults. She was humming, contemplating the ideas while she toyed with an action figure from Winn's desk. The little raven haired girl was watching, her green eyes following her every move.

"Dinosaur!" Lena squealed, taking in what Kara had in her fingers.

With that squeal, Alex knew exactly where she could take the little ones.

"How about the zoo?" Alex suggested, shrugging her shoulders and looking at Maggie.

"Zoo?" Kara asked, coming back over to Maggie's side, looking up at the two adults.

"Yeah, it's a special place with lots of animals that you can look at," Alex explained.

"Dinosaurs?" Lena asked.

"Sorry Little Miss, no dinosaurs, but, they do have lizards, which are kinda like dinosaurs," Maggie reasoned with the little girl, who's face fell slightly at the mention of the zoo not having dinosaurs.

Lena debated it for a moment, her thumb drifting to her mouth as she thought about her response. Alex gently pulled the girl's thumb from her mouth, replacing it with the green pacifier she had brought, just in case. Lena thought about for another moment before nodding her head, agreeing to the zoo.

"Zoo!" Kara cheered.

…

When the quartet made it through the ticket stands at the zoo, Alex stopping for a moment to slather sunscreen on Lena's pale little face and then they were off. The girls spent the afternoon giggles and cooing at all the of the animals. Kara especially enjoyed watching the lion cubs wrestle around in the pen, and Lena toddled her way through the lizard house, peering over the tops of the walls to look into the cages of the lounging animals. But the highlight of the day was when they went down into the safari section, and Lena and Kara took one look at the giraffes and their eyes almost popped out of their heads.

Lena absolutely adored that there was a giant version of her stuffed toy, and Kara found it hilarious when the giraffe would stick out it's tongue and take leaves from the zoo keeper's hands and the trees surrounding.

On the way out of the zoo, after the girls had their fill of popcorn and Skittles, Alex and Maggie ended up carrying them out into the parking lot and buckling two half asleep toddlers into the car seats in the back.

"So, we don't have to worry about dinner tonight, Winn said he'd bring take out," Maggie smiled, starting the car and pulling out of the parking spot.

Alex smiled, and the two spent a quiet ride home, radio playing softly in the background and their hands clasped in the middle of the seats. Alex's ring glinted in the sunlight as they rode home. By the time they made it back to the parking lot of the apartment complex, Lena and Kara had found their second wind, giggling and laughing in the backseat. When Alex opened the door and unbuckled the two and they went off to the door, following after Maggie. Alex stopped to check her phone, reading a text from Winn letting hr know that he would be arriving in 20 minutes with take out.

Getting through the door to the apartment, the little ones rushed to the couch, jumping up on the furniture with teddy bears and dolls, giggling and laughing along with their game. They were completely occupied while Alex and Maggie cleaned up the toys from the early morning playing from earlier. By the time they had finished cleaning up the mess brought on by the two little girls, Winn was knocking on the door.

"I'm here! And I brought pot stickers!" Winn called into the apartment as he threw open the door.

He marched over to the kitchen island and dropped a couple paper bags on the counter top, smiling to himself for a job well done.

"Pot stickers?" Maggie cocked an eyebrow at the enthusiastic young man.

"They're Kara's favourite," Winn shrugged.

"She's 4," Alex reminded him. "And Lena's 3."

"And?"

Alex sighed and shook her head, knowing that Kara had been skeptical of food when she had first arrived on Earth. "Let's see how this goes."

Maggie gathered the little ones for the meal, dropping them onto chairs and setting plastic plates and cups of water in front of them. On each plate there was a spoonful of rice, a couple pot stickers that had been diced into smaller pieces, and, for Lena, a pile of vegetables. Kara's plate had considerable less vegetables than the raven haired little girl. Lena smiled at the broccoli and green beans on her plate. She dug in right away, using a plastic fork to scoop vegetables daintily into her mouth, smiling at the taste. Kara on the other hand was skeptical, poking at the pot stickers with her plastic fork, face scrunched into a frown.

"What's up, Kara?" Winn asked.

"What is it?" the little girl whined.

"It's a pot sticker, you'll like it, promise," Winn smiled, popping a pot sticker into his mouth with a set of chopsticks.

Kara gave him a side eye, watching him chew his mouthful of food before scooping up a piece of a pot sticker and slowly put it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, thinking about the taste before smiling and shoving another piece in her mouth.

"Told you," Winn smiled.

The rest of the meal went well enough, Lena crawling up into Alex's lap when she was finished with her plate, snuggling into the woman and watching her eat the rest of her meal. Alex would offer a small portion of vegetables, which the girl happily took into her mouth. Kara had devoured the rest of the pot stickers on her plate and had asked for more. By the end of the meal, Kara was a mess of food and Lena had a little bit of sauce on her chin. Maggie cleaned them up and sent them off to play for a few minutes. The two girls played while Maggie and Alex gave their goodbyes to Winn and then gathered the toddlers and brought them straight to bed, where the two girls collapsed after their fun filled day.

Maggie and Alex smiled to themselves as they watched the little ones for a moment before heading off to bed themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys so much for the love in the last chapter! This one is a little shorter, but I hope you enjoy the fluff!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Seven

The next morning came too quickly for Alex and Maggie. They were awakened by the pitter patter of little feet and giggles coming down the hallway, signalling that the two little girls in the house were awake and ready to be entertained. The footsteps got louder as they came closer to their closed door until they went silent and a timid knock sounded through the room.

"Who is it?" Maggie tried to hold in laughter.

"Kara and Lena," a little voice squeaked. "We come in?"

"Come on in guys," Alex laughed.

The door was thrown open and the two little ones rushed in and jumped up onto the bed. Lena, while much more timid than Kara about invading the space, was smiling behind the pacifier as she climbed up onto the bed beside Alex. The redhead ended up having to help Lena up, taking her under her arms and hauling her up onto the bed. Looking over at the alarm clock on the bedside table and saw that the red numbers read '7:00'.

Lena had wiggled her way under the blankets, curled herself around Alex and closed her eyes again, obviously ready for another couple minutes of sleep. Alex ran her hand through Lena's dark locks.

"Are you still sleepy?"

Lena nodded her head, not bothering to open her eyes to answer the question.

"Cookies?" she asked around the pacifier.

"What?" Alex asked, not sure what the little girl was asking.

"Make cookies," Lena commented.

Alex racked her brain for a minute before remembering the promise she had made the day before to the two little girls. Of course Lena had remembered her reward for behaving at the DEO yesterday.

"Cookies at 7 in the morning?" Alex laughed.

Lena nodded against Alex's chest.

"I think we might have to wait until later today to make your cookies, Little Miss," Maggie jumped in.

Lena's eyes cracked open, green orbs peeking at Alex through dark lashes.

"Why?"

"Because, you can't eat cookies for breakfast, Little Miss," Alex poked Lena's stomach, tickling the sleepy little one and making her giggle.

Kara, who had been bouncing around the bed, stopped when the conversation turned to the topic of food. Dropping down into her bottom, she looked up at Maggie and Alex, tilting her head to the side.

"Breakfast?" she asked.

"We're going to get breakfast in a minute Munchkin," Maggie reasoned with the little girl.

"What are we gonna have?" Kara asked.

"Maybe… pancakes?" Alex smiled, knowing that adult Kara really liked making and eating pancakes on her days off.

Kara's blue eyes got wide and she scrambled off the bed and rushed to the door.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Kara squealed.

"Just a minute," Alex laughed, lifting herself off the bed, she went to lift Lena up onto her hip, the little girl placed her head on Alex's shoulder, still sleepy.

Maggie and Alex followed the little blonde out the door and into the kitchen where Kara scrambled up into a chair at the table, practically vibrating with excitement.

Alex got to work quickly, handing off the sleepy Lena to Maggie and hauling out some pancake mix and other ingredients, and getting started mixing their breakfast together. When the batter was being spooned into the pan, Alex decided to give the kids a little surprise. Dropping some chocolate chips into Kara's pancakes, and some blueberries into Lena's, she plated the pancakes onto the plastic plates, waited for them to cool while she made up some pancakes for herself and Maggie, and then placed all the plates on the table.

"Dig in."

Kara was quick to follow that order, scooping up a piece of pancake onto the plastic fork, and shoved it into her mouth. When the melted chocolate hit her tongue, Kara's face lit up and she eagerly devoured the rest of her breakfast. Lena was a little more tactical with feeding herself. Even being a year younger than Kara, the little raven haired girl was very clean and precise with her movements, placing a bit of pancake on her fork and smiling when she could taste the blueberries mixed into the batter. She ate her breakfast quietly and neatly, still waking up from her night's sleep.

After breakfast, Alex and Maggie cleaned up the dishes and sat the little ones in the living room with some toys and colouring books. While they were entertained with their toys, Alex and Maggie switched off taking quick showers and changing into some leggings and sweaters for the day of relaxing and baking they were about to have.

When Alex came back into the living room, hair still slightly damp and fresh clothes on, she found Maggie reading a book to the little ones. Kara was leaning against Maggie's arm, snuggled up and holding onto one of her dolls while her other hand was holding Lena's. The dark haired little girl was lounging in Maggie's lap, her bear resting against her side, green pacifier in her mouth and hand clasped in Kara's. Maggie was finishing off the last page of the book, a story about some monkeys and bananas, so Alex hung back, taking in the sweet sight. When Maggie finished the book and placed it on the cushion beside them, the two little ones were sent back to the toy box in the corner of the room to play for a moment.

"Ready for the day?" Maggie asked, coming up and wrapping Alex in a loose hug.

Alex hummed in response. "Baking and more entertaining of the little ones."

"What are we baking?" Kara asked, the little girls perking up and looking at the adults from their spot by the toys they had taken out of the box.

"I thought we could bake some chocolate chip cookies," Alex smiled, lifting Kara from the floor and placing her on her hip, making her way to the kitchen.

Depositing Kara on the stool by the island, Maggie followed suit with Lena, placing the little one, along with her bear, beside the little blonde. Alex dug through the cupboards, pulling out ingredients for the cookies and placing them on the counter with measuring cups, spoons and bowls. Maggie had turned on the oven, letting it preheat so they could get their baking underway.

Alex pulled out the cook book, smeared with flour and milk, and placed it on the counter in front of the little ones.

"Okay, so first, we have to find the recipe," Alex instructed, knowing that the page was already bookmarked, being one of the only recipes that she knew how to make.

"What page is it?" Lena asked.

"This one," Alex flipped the book open to the dog-eared page and pointing out the recipe to the little ones, paired with a picture of the cookies.

Green eyes went wide at the picture of steaming chocolate chip cookies in the book and she looked up at Alex in awe.

"We're makin' those?" Lena pointed a pale little finger at the picture.

"Yup, is that okay with you?" Alex laughed.

Lena smiled and nodded quickly. The adults laughed at the little one's reaction, and Alex felt horrible. That sweet little girl had never even experienced cookies. She vowed to hunt down Lillian Luthor herself if she had any say in it.

The quartet spent the next hour mixing and blending ingredients together, Lena getting flour in her hair and Kara finding herself with a smear of chocolate across her cheek. When the first tray of cookies was in the oven, Lena and Kara sat themselves in front of the oven, watching the treats bake and Alex and Maggie got another tray ready for baking. Lena was amazed at the way that the cookies were baking, and watched in awe from a further back spot as Maggie pulled the first tray from the oven, placing it on a cooling rack and placing the second tray into the oven.

When the first batch were cooled enough to eat, Alex set up the two girls at the table with a little plate and two cups with milk in them. She and Maggie both took a seat as well, and watching the taste testing unfold. Kara was quick to grab up a cookie and take a huge bite, smiling around a mouthful of dough and chocolate. She had some melted chocolate around the corners of her mouth, and Alex and Maggie chuckled at the sight as they munched on their own treats.

Lena was much more delicate, as she tended to be, picking up a cookie and examining it before taking a little bite from the edge. She chewed on it, thinking about it as she did, before smiling and taking a bigger bite, smearing a little bit of chocolate on her lip. Alex smiled at the little girl as she enjoyed the sugary treat. She knew that, even if Lena didn't remember this when the two were aged back up, that she would try her hardest to make sure that little girl had the best chance at a second childhood while she was with Alex and Maggie.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy the fluff in this chapter! Let me know in the comments below if there is anything you would like to see in this story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Eight

Days after their baking day, Alex had run into the DEO to collect some of her paperwork, on her way out the door, she ran into Sam and Ruby coming up the stairs of the apartment building.

"Hey!" Ruby smiled, waving at the redhead.

"Hey guys, I gotta run, I'll be back in about an hour or so, but Mags and the little ones are in the apartment," Alex smiled, rushing passed them, hauling the keys to the DEO issue SUV from the pocket of her black leather jacket.

Sam waved at Alex and ushered Ruby down the hall toward the door. Knocking on the door and hearing a 'come in' called from inside of the apartment, Sam pushed the door open to find what could only be described as a disaster zone. Kara was rushing around the apartment, laughing manically and making the Supergirl doll in her hand 'fly'. There were toys scattered along the floor, Kara using them as hurdles as she jumps and runs around the room, blonde hair rushing behind her in a mused mess. While Kara was a disaster, her clothes mused and stained and her hair a mess, Lena was the opposite. The little black haired girl sat quietly at the table, a colouring book, markers and crayons sitting in front of her, untouched as she watched Maggie prep a snack for the kids at the counter. Her green eyes were focused and the green pacifier was stuck in her mouth. The little girl was completely clean, save for a little bit of marker on her hands and a little strawberry stain on the neck of her white top.

"Hey guys," Sam chuckled, taking in the state of the apartment.

Ruby waved and started taking off her light jacket and slipping off her sneakers. Sam followed suit before making her way over to the kitchen to see Maggie.

"How's it going?" Sam asked.

"They have been in this apartment too long," Maggie sighed, placing some crackers and cheese on a plate along with some apple slices and pieces of banana.

"It happens," Sam laughed.

She looked over to the table to find that Ruby had sat herself down beside Lena and was smiling at the nervous looking toddler.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

Lena blinked, watching Ruby for a moment before quietly lisping around her pacifier, "Colouwin'."

"That sounds like fun, can I colour a picture?" Ruby asked, gesturing to the open colouring book of princesses.

Lena nodded, pulling her colouring book and the box of markers closer to the two and flipping through the pictures before picking out two pages that she deemed good enough for them to use.

"You do dis one," Lena instructed, pointing at the picture of a princess on a horse.

Ruby nodded at the little girl, smiling to herself at the ordering tone that came from the tiny girl. Lena picked up a marker and starting on her own page. The pair coloured in silence, the only sounds in the apartment were Kara's giggles and the hushed conversation between Sam and Maggie in the kitchen.

"Do you have any plans for the next couple days? Do they have any leads?"

"Nah, they are still thinking it's going to be a while longer before they are going to try anything," Maggie sighed.

"Why not take them out? Bring them for a hike, or take them to the pool. They probably need to see things outside of the four walls of this apartment. They are 3 and 4 years old, they probably are going a little stir crazy being inside all the time," Sam explained.

Maggie was silent as she brought the plate of snacks over to the table and then scooped up Kara as she rushed by and placed her in her usual chair beside Lena.

"Lena, can you clean up your markers for lunch time?" Maggie asked, looking down at the little girl.

Lena looked up at Maggie before shoving the markers back in the box and stacking them on top of the colouring book and handing them to Maggie. Ruby sat back and laughed at how efficient the toddler was. Lena ignored her, grabbing at an apple slice and putting it in her mouth.

Maggie sat with Sam as the kids ate their snack, thinking about what they could do with the wound up little ones for the afternoon. Alex had texted and said she would be back by 12:30, and so that left the entire afternoon for the kids to do something.

"How easy would it be for us to bring them all to the pool for the day?" Maggie wondered out-loud, looking at Sam.

"Well, considering it's the middle of the week, it shouldn't be too busy. We might need to pick up some supplies before we get there, but it shouldn't be too much of an issue. Maybe ask Alex before we make any plans?" Sam commented.

"Yeah, I'll text her, but swimming should be a good way for them to blow off some steam."

Maggie pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her fiancée about the pool for the afternoon, receiving a list of things they would have to pick up first, but was overall happy to bring the kids to do something new.

"Want to come to the pool with us?" Maggie smiled at Sam.

…

When Alex came back into the apartment, Maggie had the girls cleaned up and ready to go. Lena had her bear in her arms, along with the pacifier in her mouth, she stood by the door with Kara, Supergirl doll clutched in the tiny blonde's hand. The two had their shoes on a light jackets zipped up. Maggie was slipping on shoes and had a backpack sitting by the door filled with towels, snacks, water bottles and hers and Alex's bathing suits. They would have to stop at the store on the way to pick up bathing suits for the little ones. Sam and Ruby had left, announcing that they would meet them at the public pool after stopping at their own house for their own supplies for the afternoon.

Alex quickly dropped her things from the DEO, grabbed up some more appropriate shoes, grabbed a banana for the road and followed Maggie and the girls out the door.

After a quick stop at a store where Alex and Maggie rushed in with the girls and got them to quickly pick out bathing suits to their taste, Kara picking out a sparkly pink one piece, and Lena choosing a green and blue flowered one piece, before checking out and rushing back to the car. The rest of the drive to the public pool was quiet, Alex sharing a bit of her banana with a puppy-dog eyed Lena in the backseat before they pulled into the parking lot of the indoor pool.

They met Sam and Ruby in the changing room, where the two were waiting for the rest of their group. Maggie and Alex helped the little ones into their new outfits before leaving them with Sam and Ruby and quickly getting changed themselves.

Their time in the pool was entertaining for the older girls in the group. Kara was very ready to jump into the water at first glance, Maggie having to hold her back from jumping straight into the water. Lena on the other hand was tentative, as she was with most things that she was faced with, but was content to wade into the water on Alex's hip. Sam and Ruby enjoyed playing with Kara, who was very much enjoying her time in the water, splashing around in the kiddie pool and soaking everyone else around her.

Lena and Alex sat off to the side in a shallow section. Lena was more content to watch her friend than actually participate in any of the wildness. She and Alex pushed water lightly at each other, and something Alex would dip lower so that Lena would be more submerged in the water. Her pacifier was still in her mouth, she had refused to let Alex or Maggie take it from her when they had gotten changed, but she and Alex had a quiet, yet enjoyable time in a quieter section. At times, Kara and Ruby would make their way over, Kara wanting to play with Lena. At one moment Kara tried to engage Lena at bit too much and splashed a big wave of water at the little green eyed child. Lena had responded with a wobbly chin and a sniffle while Alex cooed at her and dried off her face as best as she could.

The two quickly made up, with Kara giving Lena and warm, although slightly wet, hug and the two enjoyed some more relaxed playing. Kara and Lena chased each other around in the extremely shallow end of the pool, giggling and laughing as they played their own version of tag along with Ruby.

At the end of their afternoon, the two little ones were tired out and ready for supper and bedtime. They quickly got everyone dried off and changed, Alex and Maggie carrying two tired little ones out to the SUV. They had arranged for Sam and Ruby to come over for a relaxing evening and dinner, and so the two got into their own vehicle and followed Alex and Maggie to the apartment.

Getting back to the apartment, Alex threw a couple frozen pizzas into the oven and set up the sleepy little ones in front of the TV with a movie along with Ruby while the adults sat in the kitchen and chatted while the pizzas cooked.


End file.
